Sealable containers or tote boxes are presently used in merchandising to facilitate the transportation of piece goods such as hardware items which can be loaded into the containers. One type of box is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 844,948 issue June 23, 1970 to M.S. Industries Incorporated assignee of Kenneth R. Bockenstette. In that boxk the outer free edges of the cover elements have complementary raised and depressed areas which interfit when the cover elements are closed to present an upwardly flat surface for stacking purposes. A problem associated with such a box construction is that it does not protect the box adequately against pilferage. In other words, it is possible to gain entrance to the box and remove a portion of the contents without detection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container which will give increased protection against pilferage.